Danny Remebers
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny finds Ember crying and comforts her thus starting a relationship. One-shot.


**Hello all. This story will be strictly Danny/Ember. Some Danny/Valerie, and one-sided Danny/Sam.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Butch Hartman so I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm not doing this fucking thing again.**

_Danny's POV:_

I was just flying around on patrol. Sam and Tucker are out of town visiting family. About 5 minutes before it's time to call it quits, I hear crying. I start searching for the source and find Ember crying. "Ember?" I ask. "Go away Dipstick." Ember replies. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. I don't want to fight, I just want to talk. To cheer you up." I say. "Today is the day I died. Nobody even cared that I killed myself. I had my heart broken by the guy I thought loved me. I burned my whole apartment in the fire. Every guy I dated after becoming a ghost used me. Nobody remembered me either." Ember explains then cries harder. I pull her in for a hug and rub her back soothingly. "I've never told anybody this but I love you Ember. I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you. I will always remember you." I say. "Do you really mean that Babypop?" Ember asks. "Of course I do. I only lie in order to keep my ghost half a secret. I also lie to my geniusness and wealth a secret. The wealth is because I'm New York Times #1 best seller for 8 years, Danny Phazar. I rival even Plasmius in money. Only Clockwork and Ghostwriter know of my talent for writing. Clockwork is the only one who knows of my geniusness. Other than those three things I would never lie. Especially about my feelings." I say.

_Three weeks later: Ember's POV:_

I have been with Babypop for three weeks. He was even able to make all the documents to get me enrolled in his school. He even made a disguise ring for me to blend in. It also hides my ecto-signature. "God damn it." Babypop says. "What's wrong Babypop?" I ask. "My parents thought it would be a good idea to teach a class regarding ghosts. Principal Ishiyama wanted Danny Phantom to talk about the actual ghosts and take a tour of the Ghost Zone. A duplicate will be with you for the rest of the year. My parents will teach about the weapons and about how to fight. I hope you will be ok." Babypop says.

_Danny's POV:_

I was in ghost form and I duplicated. My duplicate switched back to Fenton. I went to Principal Ishiyama's office. "What are you doing here you ectoplasmic scum of post human consciousness?" Mom asks me. "I invited him here to teach the students about the different types of ghosts." Principal Ishiyama says. "Despite what you might think Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, not all ghosts are evil. The Dairy King ghost wants to be left alone, Pandora wants to protect her box, Frostbite and his people want to protect the Infi-Map, and Clockwork just wants to watch the timestream. Frostbite and his people worship me for defeating the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. Also I am one of three Halfas, half-human, half-ghost hybrids. The other two are my archenemy, Vlad Plasmius or the Wisconsin Ghost, and my clone, Danielle Phantom, she likes to be called Dani with an i. Dani and I call each other cousins but I think of her more like a little sister or a daughter." I say. "How can someone be a halfa?" Dad asks. "Well Mr. Fenton, there are only two ways. Three in Dani's case. One: a human and a ghost mating. Two: a full human exposed to electricity and ectoplasm. Or three: cloning a halfa. The second way happens with ghost portals. Natural or manmade." I explain. "So humans can have ghost powers?" Mom asks. "Yes. Halfas or humans overshadowed by ghosts or infected by ghost bugs are the only ways humans can have ghost powers." I answer. "Mrs. Ishiyama do you think it's a good idea to take students in the Ghost Zone? If word gets out that I'm with a bunch of humans, my enemies will use them against me. All ghosts have an obsession, mine is to protect." I ask and say worried. "That's why Jack and Maddie Fenton will be going too." Mrs. Ishiyama says. "We're doomed." I mutter under my breath. "What was that Phantom?" Mom asks. "Let me answer that with a question of my own. Have you ever been in the Ghost Zone Mrs. Fenton? What about you Mr. Fenton?" I ask. "No." Mom and dad say. "Then the two of you have no idea what to expect in there. I do and I have a lot of enemies. Lie Walker, warden of the Ghost Zone Prison. And Skulker, Ghost Zone's 'Greatest' Hunter. Princess Dorathea, Pandora, Frostbite and his people, Clockwork and Ghostwriter are my only allies in there." I explain. "That's enough Mr. Phantom. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton will there to help fight whatever ghost attacks the group. Mr. Lancer will be there to help chaperone the group. But for now, just go prepare for your class." Mrs. Ishiyama says. "I have a computer with files on every ghost I have encountered, whether in battle or normal conversations, so I need to go get a copy of the files. It might take a while. How much time do I have before my class starts?" I ask. "Twenty minutes." Mrs. Ishiyama says. "That's not bad." I say. I teleport to the Cave and start copying all my ghost files. All except Dan's. Nobody will ever know about Dan. Not if I can help it. Once I got the files needed I teleport to the classroom I will be using.

_Sam's POV:_

"Danny did you hear about the new classes we have to take?" I ask my secret crush. Ok my crush is not secret, everyone except Danny can see that. "Yeah Sam I did. Just to let you know, I'm not the real Danny. The real one is teaching students about the different types of ghosts. I'm a duplicate." Danny says. "Sam you really need to confess to Danny. He isn't being his clueless self anymore. Either he has a girlfriend, is pursuing someone else or is trying to get someone else." Tucker says to me. "Tucker Danny has never been clueless. He just never like Sam more than a friend. He loves Sam like a sister." Amber says. Danny introduced us to Amber when we got back from break. "I can't believe it. Danny loves me like a sister?" I ask Amber. "Yes. He told me some of the things he never told you guys." Amber replies. "Hey Sam. Hey Tucker. Who's that?" Valerie asks. "My name is Amber McLain. I'm a friend of Danny's. Who might be?" Amber asks Valerie. "My name is Valerie Grey. I'm also a friend of Danny's. How long have you and Danny been friends Amber?" Valerie asks Amber. "For three weeks. Danny found me in the park crying my eyes out and he stayed with me to cheer me up." Amber explains. "That does sound like the sweet, kind, and caring Fenton I know and love." Valerie says. "Why aren't you and Danny dating then?" Amber asks. "Well we were about to go steady but I broke up with him to protect him from this job that I have that is really dangerous." Valerie explains.

_Jack's POV:_

"Alright kids. In Ghost 101, you will have three different teachers. Me for the proper equipment for hunting ghosts. My wife, Maddie, for self-defense. And Danny Phantom for identifying the different types of ghosts." I explain to the class. "Mr. Fenton, I have some other inventions of mine based off of designs from my archenemy. If give me a couple of minutes I can get one." Phantom says to me. "Go ahead Phantom. You know you look a lot like my son Danny." I say. Phantom teleports out in a puff of green smoke. Two minutes later he reappears in another puff of green smoke. "Here it is Mr. Fenton. The Phantom Maximus. Based off of the Plasmius Maximus. The Plasmius Maximus shorts out a ghost's powers for three hours. The Phantom Maximus doubles that time." Phantom explains. "So instead of three hours it shorts out ghost powers for six hours right?" I ask. "Yes." Phantom answers.

_Time skip: field trip: Danny's POV:_

Well the day of the trip has arrived. I get out of bed early and make a duplicate to be in human form. I fly out of the room and head to the front door. "Well hello Phantom. I see you're here for the tour." Mom says. "Yeah Mrs. Fenton." I say. "Oh please call me Maddie." Mom says. "Alright Maddie. Should I call your husband Jack Then?" I ask. "Yes you should Phantom." Dad says. "Ok Jack." I say. Soon enough everyone shows up. "Hello Valerie." I say. "I still haven't forgiven you for all that you did but I am willing to give you a chance Phantom." Valerie says. "Alright everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have something to say." I shout to get everyone to shut up. "We will be going into the Ghost Zone. Home of the ghosts that attack our town. We should have enough food and clothing for the trip." Mom says. "I do have allies in the Zone Maddie. If we start to run low on food and clothing we can go to one of my allies' realms." I state. "Oh yeah." Mom says. "Anyways, on this whole trip you will listen to me, not flirt with me, and not try to get in my good graces. Unless I say to attack a ghost, you don't attack the ghost. Everybody got it?" I explain then ask. "Sir yes sir." Everyone shouts. "Good. Now with my help, Jack and Maddie have built a bigger version of their Specter Speeder. One for everyone to fit in. I will be talking about all the different places in there. If anyone has any questions regarding ghosts, then feel free to ask me. But be warned, there are only two questions considered rude to ghosts. Those questions are: what their obsession is and how they died. Some ghosts will kill you where you stand if you ask either of those questions. You NEVER ask those questions. Understand?" I lay down the rules. "Sir yes sir." They all reply. We all go inside the Ghost Zone after that. "Hey Phantom. Have you seen Ember?" A voice shouts. Just then Kitty appears. "Can we talk someplace more private Kitty?" I ask. Kitty and I fly out of the bus like speeder. "Ok Danny spill. Where is Ember?" Kitty asks. "Did you see the girl clinging on my duplicate's arm? Her name is Amber. That is actually Ember. She has been with me for six weeks. I found her crying and I talked with her. Afterwards I pulled her into a hug to comfort her. She never left my side, unless I had to use the bathroom. Other than that, we were pretty much inseperatable. I love Ember with all my being. Right now we are taking a tour of the Ghost Zone. If others ask, tell them that Ember is safe." I explain. "Ok Danny. Maybe I should send Johnny to you to set him straight." Kitty says.

_Time skip: back in Fentonworks basement/lab: still Danny's POV:_

"Ok everyone. I hope you had a good time. Now I need Amber McLain, Daniel Fenton, Dashiel Baxter, Jackson Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Kwan Lin, Madeline Fenton, Paulina Sanchez, Samantha Manson, Star Oceans, Tucker Foley, Valerie Grey, and William Lancer to show up at the location on this piece of paper." I say while tossing down the paper. "Why do you need those specific people Phantom?" Someone asks me. "Because these people need better training than they already have. I have a training room to train them in. The training room is in a super-secret location. That paper has the location to the entrance." I explain.

_Time skip: old car shop: Valerie's POV:_

"So why would Phantom want you here Danny?" I ask. "You will find out Val. Phantom did say in class that he's a halfa. Maybe he will reveal his human half." Danny replies. "Welcome everyone." Phantom says coming out of a door. "Come on inside." Phantom continues. We all follow him inside. Once inside, we all gape at all the tech inside. "Is this the place where the training room is at?" Kwan asks. "No. This is just the surface hideout. This part is bugable. By that I mean that it can be bugged with listening devices. Follow me." Phantom explains. He starts heading to the back, possibly to an office. We all follow him and watch as he goes to a bookcase and pulls a book that causes the entire case to slide to the side. We all get in the elevator that is hidden. Once stepping off the elevator, we walk to a huge room. "Welcome to the Phantom Cave, my personal sanctuary. I built this place myself. As mentioned in my Ghost 101 class, I am a halfa. Only five people know of my human half. Three in this room, the other two are my archenemy and my clone." Phantom says. Just then a bright white ring like Danielle's appears around Phantom's waist. It splits, one up one down. When it is done, where Phantom stood stands Danny Fenton. "Wha?" Most ask. The Danny Fenton beside me fades. "This is my human form." Phantom, no Danny, says. "Babypop why did you do that?" Amber asks. "Well Amber, or should I say Ember, I thought it was high time they knew. I will need all the help I can get. Team Phantom only has five members. Two public, three not so much. If the Red Huntress is in this room, might I suggest getting your suit?" Danny says. I quickly summon my suit and immediately can't move. "Why can't I move?" I ask. "Because this place sends out EMP waves that are invisible and shut down any tech that isn't Phantom tech. Anything not made by me. Since you suit is Technus and Plasmius tech, it won't work here. I have a special chip for that though. I will go get it and attach it to your suit." Danny says then leaves the room. "So you're the Red Huntress?" Paulina asks. "Yes. I started after my life got ruined. During the Ghost King's invasion, I was hired by Vlad Masters who I later found out was…" "Ah ah ah, Val. They will learn soon enough. When I go over all the files that is." Danny interrupts me. "I thought we went over all your files in class." Dash says. "There is one file I left out and you didn't see all of Plasmius's file." Danny says. "Mr. Fenton will I be training?" Mr. Lancer asks. "No Mr. Lancer. I just wanted you to know. Amber/Ember won't be training either." Danny says. "How are able to afford everything?" Star asks. "I have enough money to rival uncle Vlad in wealth. I keep it under the name Danny Phazar." Danny says. "YOU'RE DANNY PHAZAR?!" Paulina shouts. "Yes. Tone down your voices. I have enhanced hearing now." Danny says. After that it's more explanations and then training. After training, Dash, Jazz, Kwan, Paulina, Sam, Star, and Tucker get costumes and weapons. Even vehicles, motorcycles.

**Well I'm done with this story. R&amp;R.**


End file.
